User blog:G-man./Unity
This is an open letter to the leaders of Pirates Online Rewritten, Pirates Online Infinite, The Legend of: Pirates Online, and the Pirates Online community as a whole. Introduction As of the date this blog was written, May the 4th, 2015, there are four public PotCO emulation projects. Pirates of the Caribbean Online Emulator (PotCOEmu), Pirates Online Rewritten (POR), Pirates Online Infinite (POI?), and The Legend of: Pirates Online. From the progress that was shown to the public, every one of these projects has not gotten far in the way of development. All of these projects most likely will not get far. Rebuilding an MMORPG is no easy task, as anyone that has tried to do so can tell you. The Toontown community was able to create their own emulators because of their game's larger fanbase. A fanbase that was large enough to contain people skillful in the way of MMO emulation. Our game does not have that large fanbase. This is why I propose that all current emulation projects join together to form a new project. Old and New This new project, if set into motion, will be the combined efforts of all of the current emulation projects, and anybody else that will be able to help. It will not be named after any of the current projects, it will have a whole new identity. It will not be led by a one person, but rather the collective minds of prominent members of the PotCO community. Site administrators, current project leaders, and members of Revive PotCO will all come together to lead the project collectively. A name for this project will be decided by these leaders. We will all shed ourselves of our projects' past identities, we will be unified as one. What Will the Project Be? The project will be an attempt to create an emulated server of the now closed MMORPG, Pirates of the Caribbean Online. I envision it as being open-source, and very transparent to the PotCO community. Every detail of the development will be shared with the community. If we are not honest and open, then what are we? Some may argue against the project being open-source, to them I say this: *An open source project will allow others to easily contribute to the project *It will not divide the PotCO community even more, as most of the community does not have the resources or time to maintain their own emulated server *An open source project allows the community to know exactly what we are doing, how we are doing it, and how far we have progressed One website will be used, and that website will only be used to release news statements about the development, and to allow the developers to contribute. There will be no forums section, discussion about the project should take place on the Pirates Forums (piratesforums.co). Why Should This Happen? If these projects can work together, we will be able to produce an emulated server faster than we would if we were not together. At our current rate, we may never even produce a server. Since our community is small, we must be unified in order for this to work. For too long have we been divided, now is the time to come together and work to bring Pirates of the Caribbean Online back. - G-man. (Davy Gunfish), Vice President of the Gamers Fanon Wiki, Project Manager of Pirates Online Emulator Category:Blog posts